


Results of a Heist Gone Wrong

by KawaiiCulkin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GTA, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCulkin/pseuds/KawaiiCulkin
Summary: As the result of a heist gone wrong Ryan suprises Y/N in a very good way.





	Results of a Heist Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is the first story I'm uploading here. It's an old story that I wrote a couple of years ago, it's quite different from what I write these days and has a few grammatical and tense issues but I still thought I'd upload it, maybe someone out there will enjoy it. - KC

“SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE?” Ryan barked at the room of bloody and tired men.

 

“Ryan, there's nothing we could do, we were in the opposite side of the building” Jack explained calmly

 

“Well, who was looking out for them?!” Ryan inquired bitterly.

 

“They were looking out for themselves. They were split into two groups.” Jack answered.

 

“OK, that's great and all but where THE FUCK are they?!” Ryan yelled.

 

“What gives you the right to be getting so angry at us? Don't you realise half of our wives are missing, none of those women are the slightest bit important to you. We should be the ones yelling, not you” Michael argued.

 

Ryan gave the whole room a cold stare before turning around and storming out of the room, slamming the door roughly behind him.

 

They stared off after him dumbfounded before finally Jack spoke up again.

 

“Ok, Ryan may be having a hissy fit, but we have bigger problems right now”.

 

“We need to get our girls back!” Gavin yelled.

 

“Exactly” Jack confirmed “Let’s call Geoff”.

 

Ray swivelled around on his computer chair and brought up Skype, dialling their boss Geoff Ramsey. The whole room was silent as the call rang and connected.

 

“So, I hear the job didn't go as you planned” Geoff opens with.

 

“You’ve heard?” Gavin asks confused.

 

“I have, I just got off the phone with a very angry Ryan. Can one of you please explain to me what the fuck happened?” Geoff asks.

 

Everyone looks between themselves not wanting to be the one to explain.

 

Jack sighs and begins explaining “Well…”

 

* _Flashback_ *

 

The building was dark and deathly quiet.

 

It didn't help that it was enormous, supposedly the building was a family home, but it had three stories and multiple wings. You probably wouldn’t be able to hear someone at the opposite side of the building yelling.

 

This was a big job, bigger than anything they’d either done before. Most of the Fake AH Crew was contributing in one way or another, inside alone there were 4 groups. The groups were partnered up and given a side of the building each, the groups were divided into men and women. The men would track down the package and loot anything they could without causing a stir and the women would find the study and download any data off the computer along with general looting.

 

All was going well. Jack and Ray were working at cracking the safe, to collect the package. Kerry, Gavin and Michael were raiding the surrounding rooms, while Ryan kept look out. On the other side of the building Tina and Y/N were working on the computer while Lindsay, Katie and Meg snooped around.

 

Lindsay was going through some draws when someone came from behind knocking her out.

 

Meg entered the room looking for Lindsay, seeing her she turned around and ran straight into a large man in all black, who gagged her.

 

Katie enters a dark concrete room and is greeted by Meg and Lindsay’s bound forms. She lets out a quiet yelp before being attacked as well.

 

This noise is heard by Y/N and Tina in the study, Tina goes to check it out and is also knocked out.

 

Y/N is focused on the computer and doesn’t notice that Tina’s absence is concerningly long or that the others are know where to be seen. She’s so focused that she doesn’t realise anything wrong until a man enters the room aiming a gun at her.

 

Before being captured she lets out a loud scream which the lads hear.

 

The men search the house until they hear sirens, but all the women are gone.

 

_*End of Flashback*_

Geoff said he’d deal with it, who knows what that meant. The rest of the crew was told to sit tight to try and unwind after the particularly difficult heist.

 

After a few hours Geoff walked into the house living room, where most of the crew was, behind him trailed the five missing women.

 

The women’s significant others embraced them almost instantly and the rooms whole mood lifted drastically.

 

“Alright everyone, this was a fuck up, a fuck up that you all need to learn from. Everyone take a few days to get over what happened but I expect to see you all back to work by Monday, we’ll have a meeting that afternoon” Geoff addressed room “Everyone understand?”.

 

The room filled with nods and a chorus of thank yous.

 

Upon this Geoff, left the room heading for his office, leaving everyone to reunite and relax.

 

Just then Ryan rushed into the room.

 

He grabbed Y/N by the forearm and growled “Come with me”.

 

As he dragged her out of the room he kept an iron grasp around her arm causing her to complain, “Ry, your hurting me”.

 

He stayed silent as he strode across the property.

 

Finally reaching his bedroom, he flung the door open pulling himself and Y/N in and slamming the door behind them. Only then did he let go of her. She stood with her back leant against his bedroom door and eyed him curiously.

 

Ryan quickly paced the room, breathing deeply, in between asking about what happened. Once Y/N finished explaining Ryan stopped pacing and just looked at her.

 

She blushed under his intense gaze and looked down at her feet, she felt embarrassed that she’d been paying so little attention and had gotten herself kidnapped.

 

Ryan fell to his knees in front of her pulling her down to him and embracing her small frame.

 

“I was so worried” he whispered.

 

She was surprised, Ryan had never shown any affection towards her before, he was always so distant not only with her but with everyone. Yet here he was holding her like his live depended on it.

 

“Ryan, I’m okay, we all are” Y/N tried to comfort him.

 

Ryan pulled away slightly, so he could look at her, he brought one hand up and cupped her face softly, while still holding her with the other.

 

There eyes met, Ryan’s gaze was intense, Y/N wanted to avert her gaze in embarrassment, but her curiosity stopped her.

 

“Ry are _you_ okay?” Y/N asked softly.

 

He kept staring at her for another beat before pulling away, standing and moving back then answering “Yes, of course, I’m fine, I’m not the one who got kidnapped”.

 

“No, you aren’t, yet you’re the one who is acting weirdly” Y/N snapped.

 

“I just had a moment of confusion, I’m tired, its been a tough few days” Ryan countered.

 

“Yeah, I know it has been” Y/N agreed “maybe you should get some sleep, I’ll do the same”.

 

Ryan nodded slightly looking toward the floor, Y/N moved to open the bedroom door and leave. As she made contact with the door knob, Ryan spoke again.

 

“Y/N, wait”

 

She turned around to face him once again, only to find him right in front of her, rather than across the room where he previously was.

 

“Ry-“as she tried to speak Ryan finally moved in once again cupping her face and bringing his lips down inches away from hers.

 

His breath was hot, hers was rapid.

 

“Y/N, I am going to kiss you” Ryan told her.

 

She was instantly anticipating the pressure, but it didn’t come, she looked up into his eyes. They were surprisingly soft, Ryan is usually so intense yet in this moment they seemed almost loving.

 

“OK” Y/N whispered, she’d never considered a relationship between herself and Ryan, of course a few times she’d found herself flustered by his voice or the way he looked at her but she’d always buried any twinges of feeling.

 

With her reply Ryan finally closed the gap between them pressing his lips into hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant to the kiss, moving her lips with his.

 

Ryan moved his hands from her face and ran them down her body, landing on her ass giving it a small squeeze before boosting her up. Y/N followed his lead wrapping her legs around her waist as he lifts her.

 

Y/N broke away from the kiss and breathed deeply, letting her recover Ryan nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin lightly earning a few little moans and gasps from her.

 

Ryan takes a few steps backwards and spins around so he can drop Y/N onto the bed, he pulls of his own shirt before lowering himself on top of her to start kissing again. He flicks his tongue over her lips, requesting to enter, she opens her mouth meeting his intensity. His hands play with the hem of her shirt sliding it up slowly. He moves away so he can pull her shirt off fully, once off he starts back at sucking on her neck.

Ryan’s hands move expertly and unhook her bra at the back and slips it off her front, exposing her to him. He moves down her body slightly and captures a nipple in his mouth alternating between swirling his tongue around it and sucking it at different pressures. Y/N couldn't help but let out an assortment of noises as his actions sent a tingle straight down to her groin.

By the time Y/N was moaning “Ry”, Ryan himself had formed quite the tent in his pants. He moves back off of her grabbing onto both her jeans and panties and sliding them down as he moved away. Once he was standing, Y/N was layed on the bed completely naked and breathless.

 

Ryan let out a chuckle and said “you look so perfect like this”.

 

Y/N returned the faint giggle pulling a pillow down to cover her body.

 

“Ah-ah-ah” Ryan tsked undoing his belt watching Y/N intently.

 

She raised her eyebrows confused.

 

“Y/N, don’t hide yourself from me” he ordered huskily.

 

“I’d feel less compelled to if you were also naked” she replied.

 

Ryan again chuckled “I’m working on it” he concluded as he pulled his pants, then underwear down, struggling to untangle himself at the ankles.

 

Finally, naked, Ryan sliped back onto the bed hovering of Y/N, she watched him curiously, excited by him every movement. He pulled her legs apart slightly, so he could kneel in between them.

 

He looked down at her smiling, causing her to look away and blush.

 

“Are just going to stare at me?” she asked.

 

“That sounds alright actually, I could stare at you for days on end” he purred caressing the sides of her thighs as he watched her.

 

Ryan’s comment sent butterflies to her stomach, she starts to wonder if possibly he really has feelings for her, yet she is distracted by the heat in her groin.

 

“You’d rather stare at me?” she questioned.

 

“Rather stare at you than what?” Ryan asked smugly.

 

“You know” Y/N muttered softly.

 

“Oh, do you mean fuck you” he chuckled.

 

“Yes” she whispers.

 

“Ask me to” he whisperd huskily, bending over so his breath touches her ear as she speaks. She blushes, not used to so much back and fourth during sex but finds herself needing him so much that she’d be happy to beg.

 

“Ryan, will you please fuck me” Y/N says confidently.

 

“Yes, ma’am” Ryan replied grabbing her by the legs and pulling her closer.

 

Ryan positions himself, slightly pressing into her entrance, he glanced at her one more time, ensuring she’s ready before plunging in filling her perfectly.

 

Y/N lets out a loud moan, causing Ryan to grin and start thrusting in and out. Y/N grabs onto the sheets around her bracing herself as he drills into her forcefully.  He grabs one of her legs, lifting it slightly to give him a better angle and ability to go deeper.

 

He grips so tightly onto her, she will probably bruise, this along with the variation in position causes Y/N to start chanting his name, arousing him even more than he already was. After a few moments of being fucked beautifully, Y/N starts to feel herself moving towards the edge.

 

“Faster, Ry, faster” she begs “I’m so close”.

 

Ryan’s pace increases rapidly, aiming to bring them both to climax together. The sweet release washes over her only moments before it hits him. Y/N writhes under his final pumps before he releases her and collapses onto her, still inside.

 

Y/N pushes him up slightly, not being able to stand his weight. He slips out of her and moves to her left, laying down and pulling her into an embrace.

 

“That was amazing” he whispered, “better than I could have ever imagined”.

 

“Is this something you imagined often?” Y/N questions.

 

“M-hm, ever since I met you I’ve been imagining this moment, although I had planned on taking you out on a date or two first” Ryan shared.

 

Y/N smiled to herself leaning into his embrace “so I have a few dates to cash in, then” she giggled.

 

“Yes, how about tonight, we’ll go out for dinner?” Ryan asks.

 

“That sounds wonderful” Y/N agrees.


End file.
